


Dear Diary. . .

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Series: Malic and Jamie: Random Romance [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Cuddle, Cute, Dating, Diary, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, have fun, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: Just a short diary entry detailing Malic's idea of paradise.*You do not have to be familiar with these two characters but it would help to read the other works in this series*





	Dear Diary. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is just a short little thing that I did, if any of you guys wanna suggest something for these two lovelies I am totally down, leave them in the comments.

Dear Diary,

Waking up next to Jamie is an immaculate experience. Opening my eyes to the auburn tinted room, the sun filtering through the brown curtains in rays of honey, and feeling the light snores of Jamie in my chest, feeling the mess of syrup colored hair tickle my face with each breath and feeling his hands gently wrapped around my abdomen is a level of heaven that no amount of joy could ever prepare me for. 

Being able to run my hands up and down his back and hold him in my arms, knowing that he is mine and I am his. Being able to slowly angle my head so I can place a tender kiss to the tangle of bedhead. Being able to watch him mutter quiet, indiscernible words in his sleep and watching him start to stir, only to cuddle even further into my chest. It’s moments like these that I find perfect.

And yes, every moment with Jamie is wonderful in its own way, like the date nights or vacations, and all the stupid jokes and birthday sex, or even the home-cooking sessions and the midnight marathons. But none of those moments can top the mornings. The special mornings where work and duties are non-existent, the mornings where we both know that we don’t have to leave the bed until we want to.

Those are the special ones.

And while I most likely will not remember every single one of these mornings, I will write down how they made me feel. So when I’m old and grumpy or when Jamie and I are arguing, I can always have a place to look back on the good times and remind myself of what true happiness is. 

-Sincerely,

     Malic

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Want to see a story for these two, suggest some AU's or plot scenarios in the comments.


End file.
